Why did she actually join?
by Amaya0Miyako
Summary: Summary: Takanashi Shinobu- an unusual girl with bad attitude, but big dreams. Why would a girl like that join a mad power chaser? Warnings: fem!Fudou, this might offend some people, since I know a lot of people these days are easily offended(I don't see how it will offend someone, but still...)


Okay! First I wanna say something, I'm a total feminist and believe in equal rights for everyone. Second something little I was inspired to write. Third I know I might not have interpreted everything right and I know it won't be for everyone's liking, but please enjoy!

It actually took me a lot of thinking, if I should upload this.

…~…~…~…~…~…

Takanashi Shinobu is an average girl or at least in her eyes, for everyone else her strange hairstyle, piercing eyes and sharp teeth are scary and unusual. She had already gotten used to the strange glances people give her and the things they say behind her back.

Before she had long straight hair, which was curly at the ends. Her eyes were softer and she smiled more often, but people underestimated her. They called her weak and said, that a girl playing soccer is dumb. Shinobu hated that, she hated when people treated her like a damsel in distress- she was stronger, than most boys and actually trained karate, she knew how to protect herself.

Shinobu changed little by little she became harsher with people and decided to cut her hair short. She became more of an outcast and started hanging out with 'bad company' as people would put it. Of course Shinobu was never dumb enough to start drinking or smoking.

When walking somewhere you hear people wishing for things, either material or not. Shinobu wished for things too, but what she wanted the most was equality between women and men and the power to make her dream come true. She was ready to do almost everything for that, well one day everything, together with power came to her...

Shinobu had just finished school and was walking down the street, she was almost home- just a few blocks away. A few block were too much, so she decided to take a short cut. The short cut was one of those little streets were delinquents go, when running away from school or were under aged kids could get alcohol and piercings.

Shinobu wasn't scared- she knew most of these people. They weren't actually bad or stupid like most people thought, not all girls were sluts and not all boys smoked or drank.

Shinobu was passing a trash can, when she noticed that next to it was curled a girl with dirty red hair, reaching to her shoulders, her dark chocolate skin maybe at some point had life in it, but right now it looked dry and pale. Shinobu remembered seeing this girl before, she never got her name- all she knew was that, that girl was an addict. She passed her and continued down the street.

Shinobu reached till the end- the street ended in a rather large square, created by four blocks. There were four little streets, Shinobu started to walk on the one in front of her. There was no light, since the buildings were tall and the street- little. Shinobu narrowed her eyes. Something moved in front of her and a faint purple light was revealed, she continued to walk down the straight street, until in front of her jumped a figure.

She couldn't really tell, if the person n front of her was a girl or a boy. The purple light was coming from some kind of jewelry around the person's neck. It's light wasn't really that bright, so all she saw from that person's face was a madman like smile and a pair of sharp dark eyes- she couldn't really tell the color. Shinobu couldn't really see his hair, maybe he was bald.

The person's smile grew even wider, but Shinobu was nowhere near scared, if they wanted a fight they will get it. She growled- a low growl to signalize she is ready to attack at any given moment.

The person putted his hands in the air and said "Wow! I didn't come here to fight!

Shinobu narrowed her eyes and looked at him.

The person smiled and continued "Look you're pretty strong and I'm searching for people to help me create a team..."

Shinobu cut him off and harshly said "I'm not interested."

She said that, while passing him by, but the person grabbed her hand and said "Where do you think you're going?"

She glared at him "Home!"

His smirk vanished from his face and the person pushed her against the wall. Shinobu glared at him. His only response was a silent chuckle "There's a word on the street, that you're a big feminist. That true?"

Shinobu looked at him and answered "And what, if I am?"

The person looked at the ground and started to laugh "Nothing really. That means you're strong right?"

Shinobu's a eyes widened, but that didn't stop her glare.

He looked at her again "So would you like to join my soccer team?

Shinobu looked right in the person's eyes and answered "I don't see a reason why I should."

The person chuckled and took her hand, he putted it on his chest, where his heart was supposed to be, but instead he moved it to the right. Shinobu felt something soft, she instantly realized what it was. Her eyes widened and her mouth opened a little bit.

She mumbled and trembled at the same time "Wait... You're... A..." The last word was lost and the sentence was left to hang in the air.

The person... No... She smirked and answered "Yes."

Shinobu shuttered again "Why? I mean... The hair... And everything."

She let go of Shinobu's hand and said "Aren't you the same?"

Shinobu nodded her head.

She smirked and asked, for the third time now "So... How about joining my team?"

Shinobu's glare was once again on her face "I still don't see why."

She sighed "Okay... I guess you're not strong enough..."

Shinobu opened her mouth to protest, but the other female continued "I mean... I thought, that maybe, if I had another strong female in my team people will start respecting us more..."

She said that with a really sad voice, while turning on her heals, so she wasn't facing Shinobu.

Shinobu asked "It's that why... I mean... NO!"

The almost bald female smirked and a thought ran through her mind 'Huh! Looks like she isn't, that hard to brake after all.'

"Yes! That's why! Don't you want respect?! People to see you as something more, than a housewife?" She said that with such a sad tone it made Shinobu tremble a little bit. She gulped and glared at the other female's back "Of course!"

The smirk grew wider, she turned around fast and said "That's right! That's what you want! I can help you, you know..."

The dark eyed female grabbed the jewelry around her neck and continued "With that little thingy over here. You will be able to show them just how strong we really are!"

Shinobu didn't know what to do. The power she always wished for was offered to her on a silver plate. Shinobu stayed there for a few moments, until she grabbed the little purple crystal and hissed a few inches away from the sharp eyed femal's face "That will make me strong?"

The other girl nodded her head "That's right! Would you join me?"

The girl with peach colored hair nodded her head, she let go of the crystal.

The other girl's smirk turned into a madman like smile "Then we have a deal!"


End file.
